


Dummies in love

by Gay Volleyball ftw u v u (CinnabunAngel)



Series: This is Our life, Our Love, Our Choices [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Getting Together, Height Differences, High schooler age, M/M, Omegaverse, Will add tags as I go, alpha Noya, not beta read whoops, omega asahi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnabunAngel/pseuds/Gay%20Volleyball%20ftw%20u%20v%20u
Summary: Noya and Asahi are an odd couple, even they knew that. Noya couldn't care less, he was head over heels in love with this sweet omega and he was going to do everything in his powers to prove it.





	1. Chapter 1

Nishinoya couldn't help the smile playing on his lips as he was watching the face of his sleeping omega. Nishinoya gently brushed Asahi's bangs out of his face, tucking it behind the taller man's ear. He loved moments like this, where his sweet omega was at peace with the world, just completely relaxed.

 

It was during those moments of peace that Noya loved to just watch him. He knew how insecure the large omega truly was, that he worried about how much taller he was to his alpha, how he wasn't soft like other omegas. But every time the omega had started to worry out loud about these things Noya had reassured him that he loved him with his whole heart. That he was 100% all his.

 

That happiness was interrupted though when the alarm clock started going off making the omega groan nuzzling into Nishinoya's neck, "Mmm, I don't wanna get up…"   
 

"Yeah, me neither," Noya softly laughed pulling the taller man in protectively as he nuzzled into Asahi's hair. "But if we don't go I'm pretty sure Suga-san might kick our asses," He laughed, "And Daichi would let him."

 

"Mm, probably," The other man sighed as he finally pulled back just enough to kiss the alpha.

 

Noya didn't ignore the chance and deepened the kiss, ignoring the morning breath taste, his fingers slipping under the loose top and letting his nails tease along Asahi's back making the man moan softly as he slightly grinds his hips into Noya. Yuu rolled them over so the smaller man was in between Asahi's legs grinding against the other man's groin.

 

"We're going to end up missing morning practice," Noya snickered as a devious smile played on his lips, "I can't really let my cute omega go out like this can I?" He slid his hand down rubbing the tenting in Asahi's boxers.

 

"Yuu," Asahi moaned not even trying to cover his mouth. Tired Asahi lacked the filter or the worrying of his lewd voice and noises. "Don't tease me," Asahi whined looking up at him with pleading brown eyes.

 

"Since you were so direct I will," He teased with that devious grin as he leaned up more so he could pull the other man's boxers off, his fingers sliding down rather expertly at this point and coated them in the slick that was already coating the omega's ass causing the omega to moan. "Not even touching your hole and you're already moaning like I'm knot deep," Yuu teased with a grin before slipping two fingers inside. He wasn't too worried about hurting the omega as they had messed around the night prior.

 

Asahi inhaled sharply before moaning as he moved his hips to meet the alpha's fingers. "Noya, I want your dick," He whined, "I don't need to be stretched…" That made the alpha bite his lip as his dick was tenting in his own boxers already, but that was due to the sweet scent Asahi was giving off.

 

"Fine, you can't complain later when your ass hurts," He sighed before pushing his boxers down and lining himself up before quickly sinking completely inside of the much larger man's ass.

 

"Yuu," Asahi moaned shuddering. Nishinoya licked his lips as he started to move his hips not waiting for the other to get used to it knowing just as well what Asahi wanted. Noya's small hand wrapping around Asahi's dick, pumping it just as fast as he was thrusting inside of him.

 

Of course, they were still in their honeymoon phase they'd only recently finally became a pair. Though it wasn't a surprise for anyone on their team that they did end up together. Asahi was the only one that could calm the small spitfire of an alpha while Noya was the only one that could pull the huge omega out of his shell and play like he meant it.

 

"I love you," Asahi moaned as he arched his back, clear warning he was getting ready to cum. Noya grinned as he slowed down his rocking hips to an annoyingly slow pace as he squeezed the base of his lover's dick.

 

"I love you too but hold out a bit longer," Noya purred as he moved down kissing and nipping at Asahi's neck down to his shoulder. The much larger omega moaned and wiggled his hips to get more friction that the alpha was denying him now.

 

"Noya, please, I'm so close," Asahi whimpered, his tone sounding more like himself than the sleepy omega prior.

 

"Fuck, that's not fair," Noya groaned as he started to pump and twist his hand along Asahi's throbbing cock for a few seconds. He could feel his knot starting to swell and he pulled his hips back, leaning back up.

 

"No, cum inside me Noya," Asahi started to whine looking desperately up at his alpha.

 

It was too late for that as Noya was now pumping his own cock in his hand, once, twice, and a third time before letting his cum splatter on his omega. It was amazing in itself that Noya had this much control. He wanted to fill Asahi up, knock him up, start a family with the omega but they were still high school students. They couldn't do that and still go to classes.

 

"You look good like this Asahi-san," Noya panted as he leaned on his legs, carefully pulling Asahi up, kissing him softly before pulling back.

 

"Noya, now I really do need to take a shower before school," Asahi whined slightly, though he did very much love smelling of his alpha. The omega leaned in, nuzzling against the other's neck. "Text Daichi that we'll be late while I shower, okay?"

 

"Yeah, will do," Noya said softly kissing his omega's jaw gently before letting the other crawl out of bed. He couldn't even hide the grin that played on his lips as he watched his omega walk around their bedroom stark naked, his ass still dripping with the sweet scent of slick. "Hurry up or I might jump you again," Noya teased with a laugh. Asahi flushed, nodding before ducking out of their bedroom and into the bathroom that connected to their room. Noya flopped over, fishing for his phone then shot a message over line to Daichi explaining to him that they slept in on accident and would be at school soon.

 

Noya just grinned to himself before getting off the bed to change. Through the struggles of his first year and Asahi's second year, they were together now. Their blowout in that broom closet had almost shattered their silent promises of bonding to each other but thanks to the new first years they'd been able to rekindle that and actually pushed them to mark each other.

 

* * *

 

In the shower Asahi sighed contently, his fingers brushing lightly back against the bond mark the small alpha had left on him. The bite mark Noya bit almost every time they had sex. The much taller man gently pulled his hand away, washing his body. He didn't understand why he was feeling rather hot and heavy, it wasn't even close to his scheduled heat. Was Noya in rut without either of them really knowing?

 

The man once again lets out a sigh, though less content this time. He worried more than he should, and even he knew that. The omega cleaned his body for the 100th time before getting out of the shower. He dried himself off, trimmed his facial hair so only the small tuft was left. Noya had said before that it looked cool, that it made him look even cooler than without it. Those simple words left the omega wanting to please his alpha, to look more desirable for the small and energetic alpha.

 

Once he came out of the bathroom he found Noya already for school, both their backpacks on the neatly made bed. "Already to go, babe?" Noya chirped holding the other's backpack up for him to take. Asahi smiled softly, coming over to get his bag.

 

"Ye-yeah, though I'm not ready to deal with the others' this early," Asahi admitted with a weak laugh.

 

"It'll be okay. Daichi knows what's up, and it's not like he's much better, right? He and Suga-San are always within arm's length of each other."

 

"True." The omega laughed a bit brighter than before as he took his bag, kissing his alpha's jaw softly, "Thank you my sweet alpha." He loved teasing the shorter boy, though he knew that only riled the other up.

 

"Anything for my cute omega," Noya chirped taking Asahi's hand in his own, their fingers lacing together. Asahi's cheeks slightly flushing, he was a gentle giant and was easily flustered by his energetic alpha.

 

 


	2. I'm your Libero!!!

Middle school had been pack full of amazing achievements for the small alpha. Noya had won the best Libero award and even fully presented as an alpha, though no one was surprised when he did. The small alpha was a ball of pure excitement and amazement as he rocketed through the halls of Karasuno towards the gym.

 

With all the excitement he barreled right into a large upperclassman as soon as he shoved through the doors of the gym. The two almost fell over but the upperclassmen managed to hold his own.   
 

"U-uh sorry! I'm so sorry," The deep voice rambled as the upperclassmen stumbled back after he realized that Noya was okay on his own two feet. The upperclassmen had medium length brown hair, pulled up slightly in a low ponytail. He could easily pass off as old enough to buy booze, Noya thought in awe to himself.

 

"It's okay! It was my fault anyways," Noya laughed but grinned as he realized the other was wearing the volleyball uniform, or what he expected was the volleyball uniform. "You're part of the volleyball team, right! You must be the captain, you're so damn tall! I bet you have a wicked spike!"

 

The taller boy flushed as he shook his head looking over towards a taller male with almost white hair. "I'm not the captain! It's Hiroki-San. He's the captain," Asahi stammered, "I'm Azumane Asahi, second year. I'm one of the wing spikers."

 

"Oh," Noya chirped, surprised that the tall boy wasn't a third year or the captain. It took him a moment to find his voice once again. "I'm Nishinoya Yuu, first year. I'm a libero, the best of the best! I can't wait to play on the court with you!" That was when he finally acknowledged the sweet scent that mixed with the sweat, it was from Asahi. He smelled oddly good but Noya pushed the thought away.

 

"Same," Asahi said softer with a gentle smile as two other boys came over. One that was brunette while the other had light silver like hair with a beauty mark under his left eye.

 

"Oh, did our little Asahi find himself a new friend~?" The silver haired boy chirped playfully while the brunette rolled his eyes.

 

"Well, our captain is busy doing what he does best…So we're the ones taking the applications," The brunette cleared up, "I'm Daichi and he's Suga-San."

 

"Hi! I'm Noya, libero," Noya once again chirped as he pulled the application out of his front pouch of his backpack. He tried to smooth the crumpled piece of paper the best he could before holding it out for Daichi who seemed to be the leader of the trio. "I can't wait to start playing in high school matches!"

 

"Same!!" A voice rung out loudly behind him as another boy popped up next to him. He'd seen him in his year hall, but couldn't put a name to the face. "I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke, first year, wing spiker!"

 

"Oh, look Asahi you've already got yourself a new rival!" Suga teased with a bright grin. He was much prettier than any male should be allowed as he flashed that cute smile. But it was clear by the sweeter scent that flowed from him that he was an omega, a mated one at that.

 

"U-uh, don't say that," Asahi frowned chewing his lip, "We'll be a team so it w-won't matter." Daichi rolled his eyes as he laughed softly, taking the two applications that were being held out to him.

 

"Okay, okay. Enough teasing the poor man," Daichi chirped before looking at the two first years, "We won't have practice today but tomorrow after class show up. We'll have a practice match between the first years. So go enjoy the rest of your day."

 

"What?! No fair! I was looking forward to playing today," Yuu whined crossing his arms. The scent of an annoyed alpha rolling off him. Asahi stepped back almost placing the two shorter second years between him and the annoyed alpha, letting his gaze dip downwards.

 

"Oh, well. You'll play tomorrow," Daichi shrugged it off. With that, him and the other two turned their backs on the two boys. Yuu looked over at the other male.

 

"This sucks, right? They should at least let us get used to the court," Noya huffed.

 

"Exactly, I was looking forward to spiking on the big court," He huffed before actually looking at Noya. He seemed to catch the annoyance that was flooding from the smaller boy. "Come on, in the meanwhile, we can go play some video games," He offered. That seemed to brighten the smaller boy up.

 

What didn't brighten the smaller boy up was the fact that he seemed to suck at fighting video games. But Noya didn't stop playing even after dying for what felt like the hundredth time. Instead, he flopped back practically laying on the couch.

 

"Ryu, don't cha have some good games asides from fighting?" Noya huffed.

 

"Pfff, these are good games, you just stink at video games. Fine, fine, we can do some co-op zombie games," Ryu offered but didn't wait for a reply as he swapped the games in the player. The two boys seemed to already be connected at the hips, both being alphas having the playful and competitive nature. Both were full of energy and bounced off the walls in excitement when it came to video games or the fact they'd both been blessed to see the cute manager while at the gym.

 

* * *

 

The next day Noya barely made it through the day. He hated classes, not because they were too hard or what not but because they weren't volleyball. Volleyball was the only thing that really caught his attention and made it worth while to come to school in his opinion. Once the final bell rung the boy was out of the classroom and down the hall. He found Ryu and jogged to the gym with him. Well more so raced towards the gym.

 

Once again he entered the gym with an excited grin. He loved the large gym and then his eyes once again fell on the giant second year. He flashed the boy a bright grin as he jogged over towards him. He already seemed content on being near the large boy. Though he reasoned it as the fact that the taller boy was the ace. Noya had only found out that info just a bit earlier.

 

As the rest of the first years finally showed up the was actually rather a big group of them. It included Noya and Tanaka, but also three betas, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita. Tanaka already seemed to be interested in Ennoshita but didn't say much towards the beta. Though Tanaka had whispered towards Noya asking if Ennoshita seemed to smell sweeter than the other betas. Which Noya just said nah, that he had to be imagining it. The boys were grouped up, Narita, Noya, and Tanaka while on the other team it was Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Asahi. Asahi had been thrown in as there was an odd number and he was the ace.

 

That match was what made Noya fall for the giant second year. The ace's spikes were amazing, even the first two had slipped past him. But after that second time, he started to dive for the ball, keeping the ball in play. Tanka was the driving point for earning them the most spikes where else Narita was their setter. He was actually rather decent at it, getting the ball to go where Tanaka's body flung itself.

 

The first year boy known as Hiroki-San blew the whistle as the game finished up, Noya's team winning only by three points. Noya beamed as he ducked under the net, flinging himself towards the larger boy.

 

"Oh my gods, that was amazing Asahi-San!! Your spikes were wicked good, look they even left some welts," Noya chirped showing off the red marks on his forearms as if they were trophies. "The way you manage to hit the ball so hard," Noya glowed in excitement. The giant ace flushed as he brought up his hand, partially covering his face to try and hide his pink cheeks.

 

"Th-thanks," The taller boy stammered but it was clear he was smiling under his hand. He seemed to enjoy the praises of the small boy.

 

"We're going to make for one hell of a pair," Noya laughed brightly, "Us plus our team, we'll rock it!" That was when he glanced around the room. The other first years and second years seemed to have light and excitement where else the third years seemed rather somber and unimpressed. Noya was about to open his mouth when Dachi came in with a smirk.

 

"Look at that, you're getting praises and you're not running away from them," The second year teased Asahi, playfully punching his shoulder. "You're one hell of a libero, it's great to see someone talented like that on this team. We'll definitely aim high now." Though when Daichi looked over at the third years his expression wavered, once again peeking the small alpha's interest but he was dragged off by Tanaka and the first years formed a group. The group started to practice as they were told to by Hiroki-San. It seemed that there wasn't an official coach as the previous one had retired recently and they just hadn't found a new one, so Hiroki was both captain and the closest thing they had to a coach. Though as Noya practiced he soon realized that Hiroki was pretty much already resigned to losing before even stepping onto the court with opponents. 

 

After practice the first years headed out together to catch a late dinner before heading home. Noya was actually rather quiet off the court, at least for now as he was preoccupied with thoughts of the taller boy, the ace. Something about him excited Noya, and part of him wondered if he was an omega…Noya tried to shake the thought out of his head, there was no point in going after an upperclassmen right? He'd only started high school, he should be enjoying his youth, enjoying flirting with cute girls and even boys if he found some that peeked his interest. He should get it all out of his system before trying to find a mate…right? Yeah, plus Asahi had to totally be an alpha. He looked so tough and those spikes…Noya's forearms stung from the thought of those spikes. But that brought a smile to the smaller boy's lips.


	3. You're my Ace!!

Asahi quietly watched as the group of first years walked out, laughing and excited. The morality of the team hadn't yet affected them quite yet. Asahi gripped his strap on his bag at the thought of the small alpha losing his excitement because of the third years'. The taller man bit at the inside of his cheek, he felt the urge to protect the small alpha.

 

"Oooh, does our little Asahi finally have a real crush~?" Koushi chirped rather excitedly sounding more like an excited mother than a best friend. Koushi slipped his arm around the taller omega with a playful smirk. "I mean, he is an alpha so-"

 

"Sh-shh," Asahi tried to hush the other, "But he…He definitely wouldn't want an omega that's twice his height…Who'd want something like that?"

 

"I don't know, but he's definitely attracted to you," Daichi added in as he moved closer to the two omegas, slipping an arm around Suga's waist. "I mean, you're a super adorable omega anyways. It wouldn't be shocking if he asked you to be his," Daichi hummed softly.

 

"Yeah, Daichi is right. He'd be crazy not to be into you," Suga added as he leaned into Daichi's touch, though let his fingers rub at Asahi's neck. "You should be careful, you've stopped wearing the collar," He added in.

 

Asahi shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, "It's not like it did anything asides from attracted unwanted attention. Most people don't even realize I'm an omega. I mean, asides from the week I skip, there's nothing else that gives it away."

 

"I don't know, you smell rather sweet right now," Daichi admitted, "Being around an alpha that you find attractive might be having an affect on you…"

 

"Maybe they're fated mates like us," Suga hummed looking up Daichi, pressing a light kiss to the alpha's jaw.

 

"Maybe," Daichi looked up at the much taller omega. "I mean, the look that came over your face when Noya first showed up was rather…"

 

"Completely smitten by love," Suga said bluntly.

 

"Wh-whatever," Asahi mumbled looking away from the two before he started for the doors. The other two followed suite, Daichi being the only alpha in their trio feeling the urge to protect both his mate and their friend. Though Asahi always waved it off saying they didn't have to go with him since he lived so close to the school anyways. Though he knew the two liked coming to his little apartment since there wasn't any real adult supervision, no parents to tell the two to quit making out every moment they got. As thanks to them at least walking him home, he did make them dinner.

 

Asahi knew he didn't look the part of being an omega so he made it up in other areas, such as housekeeping and being able to make food that was delicious. Daichi even joked with them that Suga should learn from Asahi which the smaller of the two did ask for help. Suga-San wasn't the best at cooking and the other two knew that so Asahi happily was teaching the other omega how to.

 

While Daichi napped on the couch Suga leaned on the counter watching the taller omega start prepping for dinner. Suga peeked up at Asahi with a soft expression before asking, "Do you like him? Noya, the new libero?"

 

Asahi's whole face flushed a bright pink, the sweet scent rolling off him once again. It smelled of spring rain and cherry blossoms, something calming and yet so sweet. "Ye-yeah," Asahi admitted to the smaller omega in a small voice, "But like I said, I don't look the part of an omega…He probably doesn't even realize I'm an omega. And even if he did realize it, I'm more than likely not his type. He probably wants an omega that's small and petite, someone that's cute and probably shy but at the same time looks so cute for it."

 

"Asahi, you know you are literally the definition of a gentle giant, right? You are everything that you just described minus physically being small," Koushi said softly, "I think you're over thinking it again."

 

"K-Koushi-San," Asahi stammered looking away from the ground beef that was sizzling in the pan in front of him to the other omega. "I mean, I think he wants a girl. Not an omega male that's twice his height. I mean…Maybe he likes boys too but if so, I doubt I'd be his type."

 

Suga frowned shaking his head, he knew Asahi was more of the type that believed the cup was half empty rather than half full. "But you are the perfect omega. You're sweet and kind, gentle and loving. You have motherly instincts already," Suga pointed out looking towards the window sill that had four little pots of succulents (echeveria type), and he knew there were more that littered the apartment. "Any alpha would be blessed to have you," Koushi said leaning against the fragile omega.

 

After dinner though, the pair left. Asahi went to his own room, curling up on his bed under the blanket. Two weeks and his next heat would be hitting him full blast. The sweet scent that the two had mentioned was probably just a warning for the incoming heat.

 

\----

 

The following week Noya had made up every excuse in the book to find a reason to hang out with Asahi. Ranging from just wanting to practice with the ace, catching the amazing spikes, to just wanting to play video games. Though Asahi wasn't very into video games he did enjoy watching the alpha play his games. What amazed and kind of surprised the large omega was that not once did the small alpha bring up the fact, or ask what he was. Though it would be considered rude, it was kind of unsafe not to know, not to be prepared if something popped up.

 

Asahi was leaning on his side of the couch as Noya was practically laying across his lap playing his video game. Noya would occasionally peak up at Asahi, seeing if he was watching or if he fell asleep. The small alpha was incredibly cute in Asahi's opinion though he kept the thought to himself. Asahi grinned though as he noticed the small boy peeking up at him, he ran his fingers through Noya's soft black hair.

 

"Mmm, that feels good Asahi," The alpha purred slightly nuzzling into the simple touch. That was when the alpha sat up, sniffing the air. He bit his lip before leaning back against the couch, pretending to be more focused on the video game in front of him rather than the sweet scent rolling off the ace of the team.

 

"What?" Asahi finally broke the silence, he knew Noya had to have noticed it by now.

 

"Something just smells sweet. Did you bake last night and leave it out?" Noya asked quietly peeking over at Asahi. Asahi shook his head looking away.

 

"No…Uh, actually, maybe you should head home for now…And, uh, skip coming over next week…" Asahi said in a small voice as his hands fumbled in his lap.

 

"Why?" Noya asked, abandoning the game, letting his character die as he put the controller down. He turned to look up at Asahi. The omega wouldn't look at him, instead only flushed a bit as he chewed at his lip. "Why don't you want me over then…?"

 

"Heat," Asahi said almost completely under his breath.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm in heat during that week."

 

"Heat?" The word felt foreign on Noya's tongue. He hadn't really met an actual omega asides from friends' parents that happened to have one. "Omegas have heats…" Noya mumbled, tilting his head to look up at Asahi. This whole time he 100% believed Asahi was an alpha or even a beta, never imagining him as an omega.

 

"Yeah, omegas have heat," Asahi said softly as he finally looked up at Noya. His eyes saying more than his mouth.

 

"You're an omega?" Noya asked softly.

 

"Yeah, I am…" Asahi said softly looking back down at his hands. Noya sat there quietly, thinking about the fact that it explained the sweet scent that came from Asahi even when he was covered in sweat. Noya's hand moved on its own as it found Asahi's, pulling it away. The alpha brought it up to his face, twisting his hand so his wrist was facing upwards. The small alpha pressed his nose to the omega's wrist, smelling the spot.

 

"You are," Noya repeated as he licked his lips looking up at the other. Asahi was completely red, his eyes glazing slightly as he watched Noya.

 

"And my heat…it's going to start soon so you should…you know…" Asahi bit at his lip. It'd be a lie if the omega said he didn't want the alpha to stay with him during his heat.

 

"What if I say I don't want to?" Noya asked before pressing his lips to the spot that smelled so sweet.

 

"I-I'd ask you to…If you stay…Things might get heated?" Asahi stumbled, fighting between logic and biological needs and wants were hard. Very hard. Much harder than the second year omega had assumed would be. He had always managed his heats alone and up to this point never had an alpha near him like this. Daichi would visit but stay out of the apartment, letting only Suga inside to actually help him.

 

"Would you actually want me to leave? I-I mean, I will if you want me too, but I'll take responsibility if anything ha-happens," Noya stammered finally flushing. Asahi shook his head.

 

"Go home N-Noya," Asahi said finally pulling his wrist free. Noya felt oddly cold inside, up to this point Asahi had been sweet and gentle with him. "W-we can hang out tomorrow at your place and play games. I'm good till Sunday night, so we still have tomorrow," Asahi said softer, leaning over to press a kiss to the boy's hair. "We're not mates, we're friends. I don't want to get a mate during my heat or pre-heat…You're only reacting to the pheromones right now anyways," Asahi said trying to be logical now before getting sucked into his desires.

 

Noya nodded looking down as if he'd just been shot down completely. "Fine…"

 

"That doesn't mean you don't have a chance," Asahi mumbled chewing his lip, "Just gotta wait till after my heat…okay?"

 

Noya looked back up at him, that familiar light in his eyes that made Asahi's heart flutter in his chest and flush even more brightly. "I'm totally holding that to you Asahi," Noya purred, "I'll walk you home tomorrow too, okay?"

 

"Sounds good," Asahi smiled softly, trying not to be obvious in the fact he wouldn't even fight Noya if he tried to push him back.


	4. My love is real though

When Noya had gotten he went straight to his parents, an omega and alpha, both females so at least he felt he could be honest with them when talking about the fact the omega he liked was another male. Noya popped into the kitchen, leaning on the counter peering up at his mother.

 

"Mama, I've got a question," Noya chirped as he watched the alpha woman that he got most of his physical traits from.

 

"Hm?" The woman hummed softly as she was in the middle of making dinner, "And what's that Yu?"

 

"When you met kachan what was your first thought? Did you know she was the woman you'd become mates with?" Yu asked curiously. The alpha softly laughed at the questions that her energetic son fired off.

 

"Mmm, my first thought when I met your haha I was taken back. She was the smallest omega I'd ever seen but she made herself look so much bigger than she is. I mean, you get your attitude from her, hands down," His mother laughed, "I did fall in love with her at first glance. But how couldn't I? She was and still is absolutely breath taking." His mother was quiet for a moment before looking down at her son. "Have you met someone Yu? Are they cute?" Yu didn't have to say anything as his cheeks flushed a dark red and he adverted his eyes before peaking up at her.

 

"Yeah, I have. He's a really cute omega. He's really sweet and gentle, he's really tall too. He's on my team," Yu chirped excitedly, "He's the one that I told you was super tall but was so quiet and stuttered." Yu grinned without realizing it, and his mother just smiled inwardly, happy to know her son had someone he was sweet on.

 

"Well, you better be careful Yu. You're still young, don't go biting him like it's nothing," She said as she put down the pan, wiping her hands onto her apron. "Just because you like him doesn't mean he'll necessarily agree to being your mate. You guys are young, things might change before you even graduate high school."

 

Yuu frowned looking away from his mother. He knew the woman was right, that he shouldn't just rush into it but he knew what he felt was real. "What if it's fated? Like it was with you and haha."

 

"Still Yuu, don't rush into it. Enjoy your youth, and even enjoy it with him. Let yourselves be children a bit longer, okay? I'm not saying this to discourage you but I just want you two out of school before things get too deep," She said with the soft look returning to her eyes. "And if it's the case that you two are fated mates, than I will support you. I will always support you, you know that. So will Haha," She said moving over to her son and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Plus before you go biting him, you better bring him around so Haha and I can meet our cute son's lover," She playfully chirped, that made Yuu huff and roll his eyes.

 

"Fine, fine," Yuu laughed shaking his head and heading out of the kitchen and down the hall towards his room. He passed Haha, giving her a bright smile as she asked if he had a good day. He loved both his parents, they were both so loving and tried their best to give him the things he wanted. Though they made sure not to let him being an alpha go to his head. Finally the boy made it to his room plopping onto his bed. He sent a message to Ryuu via Line.

 

_Yuu- I found out something about Asahi today!!_

 

_Ryu- What's that???_

 

_Yuu- Gotta promise you won't tell!!_

 

_Ryu- Fine, fine. I won't tell any1_

 

_Yuu- He's an omega_

 

_Ryu- No way_

 

_Yuu- mmmhm and he likes me too (_ _>_ _ω_ _<_ _)_

 

 _Ryu- Some1 is getting lucky_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_Yuu- Shh!! Any luck on ur silent but handsome En-chan?_

 

_Ryu- Not yet orz_

 

Yuu chuckled at his poor friend who had it hard for the beta, though both alphas assumed that he was hiding a secret. Either way though Yuu hoped for the best for Ryu and his crush. It wouldn't be the first time an alpha would get with a beta even if Ennoshita was as he claims to be.

 

\-------

 

The next day the alpha was in a buzz, excitement to hang out with Asahi though it wasn't the first time they were hanging out it was the first time during the weekend though. They usually just hung out after club as Asahi's apartment was in between the school and Noya's home. Even then half the time they were accompanied by Daichi-San or Suga-San.

 

Once he got the text he zoomed out of the house, passing both of his moms. Getting yelled at on the way for running through the house. Though neither parent tried to stop their child from zooming out of the house. Asahi barely had enough time to prepare himself for the impact of the small alpha as the boy leapt towards him, wrapping his arms around Asahi and slightly nuzzling into his chest.

 

"Good morning Asahi!" Noya chirped smiling up at him. The alpha was a ball of pure energy already, first thing in the morning which made the alpha laugh softly as he squeezed the smaller male to him.

 

"Morning Noya-kun," Asahi softly replied, gently nuzzling into the other's hair which was softer than he thought it should be. Noya nuzzled and pressed a kiss at the base of Asahi's throat, just at the hallow. The omega smelled sweeter than normal as he was nearing his heat. Noya bit his lip to keep himself from commenting on the fact, not wanting the already self-conscious omega to get upset and cancel hanging out. Instead he slowly let go of the omega, only to lean up to steal a small kiss before taking his hand.

 

"Alright, let's go before my parents start asking us a thousand questions," Noya laughed as he lead the taller boy away from his home knowing the way to the taller boy's home. Though the alpha was rather giddy going to the omega's home. Without thinking he softly squeezed his hand. Asahi's cheeks grew a shade of soft pink, the quiet giant getting flustered at the simple act.

 

Asahi could feel his heart pounding in his chest and hoped that the alpha couldn't hear it. He'd been drawn to this alpha and he didn't understand why. He just tried to write it off as the alpha's determination. But he knew part of it was that he really did admire the small alpha, he was everything Asahi wasn't. Small but fierce, he was so much stronger than the ace. The only time this omega shined was when he was spiking the ball powerful enough to stop the other team in their tracks, afraid of hitting the flying ball. The boy was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that the alpha was talking.

 

"Huh?"

 

"I was saying that after your heat we should, ya' know try going on a date," Yuu repeated, Asahi couldn't help but smile as he noticed that the alpha's ears were pink from his own blush.

 

"Yeah, we should," Asahi giggled leaning in to press a light ghost like kiss to the pink tip of the boy's ear. "I-I mean i-if you're still interested in me," He stammered as he leaned back up. The alpha looked back at him with a coy grin.

 

"I will be. So, prepare yourself 'cause I plan on swooning ya'," He laughed brightly, "I'll sweep ya' off your feet like in the fairytale."

 

Asahi laughed as he flushed pulling his free hand up to cover his face, "You're so cute Yuu!"

 

"I'm not cute! I'm handsome," Yuu huffed pouting, bringing Asahi's hand up to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles as he purred against them, "You're cute Asahi. The cutest guy that I've ever seen." Asahi's face was cherry red at Noya's words.

 

"St-" He started to complain but was cut off by some bystander.

 

"Look at the odd couple," a hushed couple were murmuring to each other.

 

"Such freaks. Who'd want such a tiny alpha."

 

"What about that overly manly omega?"

 

"Disgusting."

 

Asahi swallowed turning his glance away as he heard them laughing. Nishinoya squared his shoulders and glanced over at the two. "What's disgusting is you two. What an ugly pair of hateful people, disgusting." Then Noya looked up at Asahi, "You're gorgeous, Asahi-san. You are wonderful, and gorgeous."  Noya pulled the taller boy down to him, not letting Asahi close himself off. He peppered soft kisses to the taller boy's face.

 

"N-Noya," Asahi whined but let the alpha pepper him in love like that, slowly he leaned forward hiding his face into the other's shoulder like an ostrich trying to hide. But he pulled back after a moment. "I-I need to get home Noya…I think you should go home too…"

 

"What, no!" Noya whined, but the sweet scent filled his nose, his mouth watering in response. He lapped his lips for a second before pulling Asahi towards the apartment he lived in. Once there Noya was able to get the key from Asahi, opening the door with the taller boy pressed into the back of his neck making small whimpering noises as well as small mewls. He'd never seen an omega actually go into heat. He'd probably seen his mom go into heat but his momma took care of her and he usually went to auntie's home during that time.

 

Once in the alpha looked up at the omega, he'd only gone into a rut once before but this was that feeling. He licked at his lips looking at the omega's flushed cheeks, the way Asahi's scents were flowing from him. Yuu reached up and hooked his hand around the back of the other's neck, pulling him down. His lips found Asahi's while his free hand slid under the other's shirt roaming around the broad chest of the ace player. The sweet moans that slid from the omega only pushed him further into the lust filled drive.

 

Yuu bit and pulled at the omega's lip leaving it puffy. He grinned lapping at the sore lip before kissing at him gently. Yuu was falling more and more for this boy, and part of it was the scent as well as it just simply being Asahi. Swallowing hard the smaller alpha pulled back only so he could drag kisses along the omega's neck.

 

"Yuu, there, it feels good there," Asahi purred and moaned as Yuu's lips found the taller boy's Adam's apple, sucking and kissing there as both of his hands were under his shirt, one finding the pebble like nipple while the other roamed and played along his happy trail. Asahi's hard on was pressing into Yuu and that only made the alpha more excited. Yuu pulled away grinning up at the other before spotting the couch. That was better then standing here. He brought him over to the couch, softly pushing him down to lay on the couch.

 

Asahi swallowed but did what Yuu wanted, wanting it just as bad as the alpha. "Yuu, you re-really sh-should go home…I-I want you to hold me," Asahi spilled as he panted, spreading his legs for the smaller alpha to move in.

 

Yuu took his turn, swallowing hard but moving in between the other's legs. It was too inviting to say no to. Yuu's hands caught the hem of Asahi's shirt tugging it over his head. "I wasn't wrong, you're gorgeous Asahi," He purred leaning down to kiss him softly as his hands trailed along the other's body down to the hem of his pants, tugging them down. "I-is it okay if I continue? Asahi, I want to but…I don't want to be like the other alphas. I want you but I want you to want me too," The alpha panted as he nuzzled into his neck.

 

"I want you too Yuu," Asahi admitted, "Since you barreled right into me back at the gym." He closed his eyes as his face burned as the truth spilled from his lips, "I complained to Koushi abo-about how I wanted you but wa-wasn't sure I-I even really ha-had a chance…"   
 

Yuu pulled back looking at the flustered omega under him before kissing him deeply, his hands resting on Asahi's hips. He leaned back, fishing his wallet out of his back and pulling out a small square package.

 

"I-is that a condom?" Asahi asked unsure how he felt about knowing that Yuu had that in his pockets.

 

"Ryu put it there as a joke. He knows that I like you a whole lot and…Well," He shrugged, "But who knew it'd be of use." He chuckled leaning up to kiss him, trailing kisses down his neck, down his chest. He was about to press an open kissed mouth to one of Asahi's nipples when he felt a hand on the back of his shirt, tugging him off Asahi. A growl rippled through his chest before meeting Daichi's stern brown eyes.

 

"What are you doing to Asahi?" Daichi asked as he started to pull the smaller alpha away from the unmarked omega. He saw Suga-san moving to make sure Asahi was okay, bringing him the shirt Yuu had just tossed.

 

"I had permission from him!" Yuu shouted, "I wouldn't just jump him like some rabid alpha! What are you doing?"

 

"Checking in on my friend since I know his heat would be coming soon," Daichi huffed.

 

"He didn't do anything wrong," Asahi finally chirped sitting up with the shirt covering his chest like some maiden. Yuu desperately wanted to go back to Asahi but Daichi made that nearly impossible.

 

"Yeah, but in this state you should be careful Asahi," Suga finally said, rubbing Asahi's back, "In this state you could just be going with the flow because…."

 

"B-but you know how I feel about him. He wasn't taking advantage of me," Asahi fought back looking desperately for Yuu to come back to him. Yuu didn't even think about it as he dropped out of his shirt, tucking his arms in and then hitting the floor. Dashing to Asahi, wrapping his arms around the omega who'd beckoned for him.

 

"I wasn't going to mark him, and I was going to use protection. I know what I'm doing. I'm not an idiot," Yuu defended himself and Asahi, peppering a kiss to the worried omega. "Asahi said he wanted to wait for us to actually date before marking him and I planned on following his wishes but…He wanted this too and so did I." Suga and Daichi shared a look before letting out a sigh.

 

"How about for now you just go home Nishinoya? Let us take care of Asahi and then between this heat and the next you two date and see how things work," Daichi offered. Noya glanced at Asahi who chewed at his lip.

 

"W-we should p-probably do that…" Asahi finally said in a small voice. He looked at Yuu with a soft smile, "Please Yuu. This way we can take it slowly…okay?"

 

"Okay, if that's what you want," Yuu replied softly before slowly scent marking him though the sweet scent still filtered through. "Do you promise you'll still want me after your heat?"

 

"Of course," Asahi smiled softly, nuzzling into the other. After a few more snuggles Yuu headed out, going to Ryuu's instead of home so he could take a shower and not smell like omega in heat when he got home. He didn't want to deal with his moms asking too many questions.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited about writing these two, you don't even know lmao. This story will be updated on Wednesdays! Asides from today, you'll get prolog + chapter 1 to start off. :>


End file.
